Best Christmas
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Small thasmin Christmas fluff one shot. Some romantic dancing and gift-giving.


'Are we all going to be together tomorrow?' Yaz asked, as she played with The Doctor's hair. Christmas music was softly playing in the background, the TARDIS certainly in the spirit of festivity.

'Of course we are, it's Christmas Day!'

The Doctor was curled up beside her, wearing a ridiculous Santa hat, her arms wrapped round Yaz's frame.

'Unless you don't want to. You know, I never really asked you about how you celebrate Christmas.'

Yaz smiled understandingly. 'We celebrate it normally enough. My dad will cook, although sometimes it's not always a roast dinner. It can be whatever we fancy. And we do give presents, but small ones, because we celebrate Eid.'

'So you still give and receive presents?'

'Of course.'

Yaz saw The Doctor smile, her whole grin lighting up her face. She climbed over her and stood up. 'Come with me.'

She held out her hand and took it, Yaz quizzically looking at The Doctor as she lead her away from the console room and down different corridors of the TARDIS.

'Where are you taking me, I'm not a fan of big surprises.' She laughed.

The Doctor didn't reply, but soon stopped at a door. She turned to face Yaz, her eyes bright with excitement and love that she knew were reflected in her own.

'I wanted the TARDIS to be more homely, for all of you. Since you stay so regularly with me here I wanted to include something apart of you, give you your own space on the ship. So, this is my gift, Yasmin Khan. I hope you like it.'

Yaz gingerly opened the door, not expecting what was to befall her sight. She stepped in, her eyes travelling from one end of the room to the other, her hand immediately going to her mouth in shock and happiness. Yaz let tears roll down her cheeks as she observed the attention to detail gone into the room, her room. The Doctor had made her her own prayer room, beautifully decorated, candles and books and prayer mats, the words of Allah imprinted on the wall. Yaz turned round to The Doctor, flinging herself into her arms. She cried into her shoulder, thanking her, praising her, the Doctor smiling back. She wiped Yaz's tears away, holding her face with her palms.

'Do you like it?'

'Doctor,' she said breathlessly, 'I can't believe you made this whole room for me, thank you so much.'

'I knew your religion was a big part of you, I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed on the TARDIS. I knew I had to give it to you as a holiday present. Although, prayer rooms are extremely difficult to wrap, you know.'

Yaz laughed, her hands still over her mouth, looking at The Doctor in amazement.

'You are just the most...incredible person I've ever met.' She stammered, immediately kissing her with fervour; allowing her to convey all of her emotion and gratefulness as she embraced The Doctor.

'I have a present for you too,' Yaz admitted, watching The Doctor's eyes light up like a child, 'it's not as good or as big as this room, but I saw it and immediately had to buy it for you.'

Yaz took her hand and they walked back to the console. She still couldn't believe The Doctor has given so much thought as to actually include a prayer room for her on the TARDIS. In a world where she was still being accused as a terrorist in her police uniform, it meant the world to her that her religion was not only being recognised, but truly accepted as part of who she was.

'Now, close your eyes.' Yaz commanded, watching The Doctor smile with delight and obey. Whilst stood in the middle of the console room, Yaz retrieved the present, and as she wrapped it round The Doctor's neck, her eyes flew open and down to the garment adorning her.

'A scarf!' She exclaimed, jumping up and down and wrapping it tighter round her neck.

'There's a rainbow on your shirt so you needed to have a rainbow scarf. I knew it would suit you.' She laughed.

The Doctor stared down at it, 'I love it. Thank you Yaz,' she kissed her, 'I'm going to wear it every day until it gets physically too hot to wear.'

'I don't doubt that.' She smiled.

The Doctor stepped in closer to hug her, a cascade of emotions spiralling inside of Yaz that were only intensified by the music playing.

She looked into The Doctor's eyes, never feeling so loved before, and took her hand. She guided the other to her waist and started to sway with her.

'This is my favourite Christmas song.' She said, as The Doctor began to dance with her.

Yaz had never felt more romantic than in the Doctor's arms, swaying along to music in the TARDIS, the cold snow falling outside whilst their bodies stayed warm against each other.

'I assume the plan will be to spend Christmas in the TARDIS?'

'You know what,' The Doctor said, 'what if we spent it at your house?'

'My house?'

'We all love your dad's cooking, and I think Ryan and Graham will appreciate being in a proper home this Christmas, not just in an old, faulty spaceship.'

'Are you sure? We don't even technically celebrate Christmas, I mean the day is probably sort of similar but-'

'Hey, I don't actually celebrate Christmas either, remember. The Gallifreyans were boring like that and never celebrated anything remotely other-species related. It's one of the reasons I stole a time and space machine and ran away.' She laughed, 'and I managed to travel to earth and celebrate it.'

'Well, it will be nice to have Ryan and Graham there, with all my family. And of course, you.'

'Exactly, what's Christmas without your loved ones?'

'Your loved ones...' she let her voice trail off, the words dying away as she stared into The Doctor's eyes, billions of stars trapped inside the pupils, her hands shaking with the words she spoke. They seemed to stop swaying, Yaz's hands still clasping The Doctor's.

'I love you.'

The music kept trickling on in the background, yet Yasmin could hardly hear it. Her heart seemed to be thumping against her chest, the silence thick and heavy. The Doctor surveyed her, with a look Yaz thought to be wonder, or even admiration.

'I love you too.'

She felt a huge surge of relief when The Doctor replied, knowing the risk of confessing, knowing the probability that an immortal alien could feel exactly what she felt.

Yaz drew in closer, placing her head on The Doctor's shoulder, unable to remember a moment that she had felt so happy, so loved. It didn't matter that The Doctor was so much older or so much wiser, only that she loved her. Yaz knew this Christmas might just be the best she would ever have.


End file.
